Moontails
by xAmandabearx
Summary: When sixteen year old Caroline Forbes gets rescued from almost being killed by a group of werewolf hunters by another werewolf named Klaus Mikaelson. She goes and joins his pack and lives at his, but when Caroline and Klaus grow closer and secrets start to unravel that Klaus had hid from her. She gets thrown into some wild adventures, dangers and romances!


As the metal chains wrapped tightly around her arm and legs sixteen year old Caroline Forbes screamed out in pain as blood seeped through. Blurrily, in the corner of her eye, she can see a man leaning against a tree eyeing her in concern and sympathy unsure of what to do. He was 6 feet tall with brown shaggy spiky hair, blue eyes and a lean muscular body. He looked like he was auditioning for grease (black leather pants, a white short sleeved shirt and a black leather jacket). Caroline stared at him with her green/blue eyes silently begging him to help her and not leave her stranded with the hunters.

'Please help me I don't want to die!' she begged through his mind after sniffing out his scent to make sure he was a werewolf. Hesitantly the man paused before running down over to her and started ripping the chains off her body.

He then gently picked her up bridal style off of the floor and pushed her closer to his chest. "I need to get you out of here. Where do you live?"

"Nowhere. I don't live with anybody." Caroline replied looking at him sadly.

"What do you mean? What about your family?" he wondered looking down at her.

"Never met them." she said honestly, " I was running away from my foster dad and decided to hide in the forest when the hunter's found me. Now I have no place to go."

"I hope this is not creepy or anything but you could stay with my pack if you want." he told her. He looked visibly uncomfortable at the thought of leaving her out on the streets by herself.

Caroline thought about it for moment before answering, even though he was a werewolf just like she was. They had just met.

But she sure as hell wasn't going back "home".

She smiled hesitantly at the werewolf holding her. "That'll be fine, thank you. Ju—Just don't get any bright ideas." She was going to put her faith in an absolute stranger again in less than 5 minutes after meeting him. Great, just great. " What's your name?"

"Klaus Mikaelson, you?"

"Caroline Forbes." she told him simply.

Suddenly twin beams of lights pierced through the trees in their direction hurting their eyes.

Caroline's eyes widened in fear as the hunters drew nearer. She could see the long silver blades and bows and arrows in their hands ready to attack. "Their coming."

Klaus wrapped his arms around her tighter before breaking into a run towards his car. "Hold on to me."

Caroline did as she was told while hiding her head on his chest to block the wind from her face.

Once he reached the top the hill Klaus quickly placed Caroline in the backseat of his Audi R8 and began driving towards the main road. He frequently looked through his rear view mirror to see if they were being followed.

By the time they got to Klaus's house Caroline was able to follow Klaus into the house with little assistance besides the occasionally waddle.

It was a large white four story victorian house with a large porch that was set by a lake and surrounded by trees.

"How rich are you?" she asked as they walked inside the house.

"I don't want to brag but I'm loaded." he stated grinning.

The deeper they got into the house they easier it was to hear the TV blasting in the living room. There were 4 teens (two boys and two girls) laying down haphazardly across the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys!" Klaus called out to his (she assumed) pack members.

"Hey man what took you so long, did you finally talk to the hot chick you've been dreaming about?" Kol wondered aloud not realizing Caroline was in the room.

"She's right behind you, you idiot!" Rebekah snickered causing the other boys to laugh.

Kol turned around and blushed when he spotted Caroline looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Damn you are hot!" he stated running a hand through his unruly brown hair.

"And off limits!" Klaus interjected pulling Caroline closer to him.

Kol raised his hands up in defense.

" Hey whatever you say man, but you do know that statutory rape is illegal in all fifty states, right? He then leaned over to Caroline and growled before winking. "No matter how hot they are!"

" At least you know your limits." Klaus teased causing the room to erupt with laughter making Caroline blush.

"I was saying that for you not me just incase you know…." Kol trailed off raising his eyebrows "You need to get laid cause you've been kind of grumpy lately!"

Klaus grabbed a pillow and flung it at him in retaliation before flipping him off.

"Hello I am right here. No one is going to be having sex with me!" Caroline responded irritatedly and a bit embarrassed.

Which made the room stare at Klaus in surprise because their alpha has yet to tell her his secret. Klaus however just gave them a look stating don't look at him like that before introducing Karina.

"Incase you were wondering this is Caroline Forbes. She's going to be living with us from now on and is joining our pack ." Klaus said as Caroline waved hello.

"Cool" Kol and Elijah said simply.

Rebekah and Hayley however got up and gave Caroline a hug.

"So glad that there's another girl around here." Hayley said excitedly.

"Yeah because Ariel and I were really getting sick of being overpowered by the boys on everything and having to deal with their man stink." Rebekah said annoyed adjusting her long blonde curly hair.

"Hey we do not stink!" Kol glared at Rebekah.

"Kol what are you talking about, your smell is why the paint keeps peeling of" Rebekah teased but was being totally serious.

Caroline shook her head and laughed while the two argued. In the corner of her eye she can see Klaus looking at her from his spot in the loveseat. She blushed furiously turning her head around.

Hayley met her gaze with a smirk.

"We're gonna show Care our room and talk about girl stuff while you guys argue over who stinks less ." Hayley said tugging Rebekah and Caroline up the narrow staircase.

"And by girl stuff they mean you, bro." Kol said to Klaus.

"Shutup Kol." Klaus sneered back looking at the staircase as Caroline disappeared from view with the other girls.


End file.
